I realized this now?
by YOUR WORSE NIGHTMARE
Summary: Red has never thought of his personal maid as a girlfriend. Will he realize it after a certain walk in the maze?


Something about the way she smiled interested me. But that didn't matter, anyway. She was nothing more than a maid to me. She was nothing more. Yet I can't help but blush slightly whenever she wakes me up for the day ahead. It was cute when she realized I'm shirtless and blush and look away. I would laugh softly at her cute personality at times. And whenever she was free, I brought her to the Pokemon Gym and let her watch me. Sometimes she brought snacks for the two of us. Sometimes Squirtle would spray some water on her and she would squeal.

She was a beautiful girl, I must admit.

"Master Red," A voice murmured as a hand pushed me slightly. "Wake up, you have a few brawls today." Oh, it's her honey-sweet voice.

I moaned and sat up, one arm rubbing my eyes. She was standing beside my bed, wearing her usual outfit. She was wearing her black and white miniskirt dress. No! No, I will not think of my maid like that, ever!

"Mornin' Luna." I muttered, getting out of bed. I looked up to see her facing the wall. I looked down at myself. No shirt again? What is wrong with me? I chuckled. I should tease her today. "Well, you have to admit, Luna. I have a very nice body." I said, watching her turn around slightly and turn around again.

"Stop it, Master." She muttered, going to my closet to pick out my clothes for the day. "Will you be wearing red or green?" She asked, still blushing. There was that cute pout of hers.

"I'm thinking blue." I yawned, stretching my arms to tease her further. It was true I had a fairly-toned chest. I did go training with Link before. "What do you think?"

She turned to me with a cute face. "Didn't I ask you to stop that? There's no point in trying to make me push you on the bed and rape you." She pulled out my blue shirt. "Hot or cold?"

I chuckled. "Would you, though?" I thought for a moment. "Hot." I answered to her question.

She scoffed as she made her way to the bathroom. "In your dreams, Red. In your dreams." I caught a smirk on her face, which surprised me. She wasn't a mischievous person, honestly.

I placed the thought behind me head. I swung my legs to the side of the bed and stood up. My room was mess. Luna came back from the bathroom. Her hair was slightly wet and her eyes were telling me she was sleepy. If you looked closely, she had eyebags.

"What happened to you, Luna?" I asked, approaching her. I tilted her head a bit to take a closer look. She blushed.

She started to stammer. "Nothing! It is none of your business!" She exclaimed, trying to retreat from him. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Your eyes say otherwise." I said in a monotone voice. I leaned in closer, knowing it would irritate the girl.

She blushed deeper. Luna blinked. "I didn't know you were so observant, Red." She darted her eyes to the door quickly, hoping someone would come.

And of course, her wishes were granted. A knock was heard on the door, but I decided to ignore it. It knocked again. Then again, then the door opened, revealing a blue-haired prince. We turned around to see him smirking, cellphone in hand. And judging by the look on his face and the position Luna and I are in, he's placing it on the internet.

"This is quite unexpected from you, Red. I hope you don't mind if everyone else saw this." He chuckled after a few pictures. He shoved the cellphone in his pocket as Luna and I separated. She exited the room, leaving both smashers alone. "So about our brawl later on…" Marth started as soon as Luna left.

"What about it?" I asked, searching my closet for a clean towel.

"I have to cancel, I'm afraid. I have to help Link set up Zelda's birthday."

I looked at him. "I didn't know it was her birthday."

Marth shrugged. "Very few do. See you later, Red."

After he left, I thought hard. Maybe I should celebrate Luna's birthday. Her birthday, after all, was not too far away. I shrugged and entered the bathroom. The steam reached me immediately. It calmed me so as I slid in the tub after removing my clothes. My brown hair, now moist, was stuck to my head. More thoughts of Luna filled my head as I sat there, feeling the steam.

Luna was a pretty girl. Luna was a strange girl. Luna was like another Zelda. Luna was perfect.

But I never thought of her as a girlfriend. Should I? She is just a maid. A pretty one, in fact.

"Master Red," her voice called from outside my door. "Your breakfast is ready. Should I leave it here?" She asked.

I thought for a moment. "I'll meet you in the garden, Luna." I said firmly. I could hear her footsteps leaving.

"It is a shame to leave a lady waiting!" Marth scolded me, pinching my cheek. "That's just wrong! Everyone knows you like the girl and this is what you give her?!"

I shouted incoherently. "What the hell?! Marth! Stop!" I growled, trying to get the prince's hands off. Marth stopped pinching and glared at me. "And since when did everyone say I like Luna?!"

He shrugged. "It's just obvious. Now go, you dumbass!" He said, pushing me out to the garden. Luna looked up with bored eyes. She changed clothes.

She was now wearing a white dress with gold trims. She was also wearing a lace hairband, giving her a cute look. Her eyes were so innocent.

"About time, Red." She smiled. "Your breakfast was getting cold." I blushed and approached her.

"I had some trouble on the way." I replied, darting my eyes to the door. "So, will you be watching my brawls today?"

She looked at the sky. "I have no choice in the matter. I have to be there for you after your brawls." She continued to stare. How she said it made my heart flutter, though.

"Oh." I simply said, eating a bit of my bacon. "But you are my maid. You could go have some fun and not stay at my brawls, if you want." She looked at me as if I was crazy. "I don't mind, really."

She shook her head. "No, I have to go to your brawls." She said firmly.

"Or what?" I asked, getting my Alice in Wonderland feeling.

"Or what?" Luna asked, confused.

"Or what, m'lady. What will happen if you do not attend my brawls?" I asked, leaning closer to her.

"I would lose my purpose here and not spend time with you anymore, I suppose." She replied me, resting her chin on her hands.

"I see." I stood up, not minding my breakfast and took her and. "Then we shall go through the labyrinth!" I declared, carrying Luna on my back. I could see her blushing through the corner of my eye. She was so cute!

She kept quiet until we got to the entrance to the maze. She looked away, obviously blushing. "You can put me down now, Red." I did. We looked up to see the sky darken. It's going to rain, I thought. Then I remembered. Luna hated the rain. She said it reminded her too much of sadness.

We started going through the maze, hand-in-hand. The tall hedges were adorned with roses now, making it more beautiful than it was. A thunder was heard above us. Luna moved closer as they heard it. I looked at her. Her arms were wrapped around my right arm. She was shivering. Sighing, I shrugged her off and took my shirt off. Lucky I was wearing my long-sleeved shirt today. Unfortunately, I was now half-naked in front of her.

He wrapped the buttoned shirt around her as she whimpered protests. "A little cold never hurt anyone." I told her, continuing our walk.

"You're going to miss your brawls." She told me, carefully wrapping her arms around me so I wouldn't get cold.

"My brawls aren't until five hours." I replied, chuckling as she hesitated wrapping her arms around me. "Besides, the smashers know their way through the maze. We'll get out in no time."

We were quiet for a long time. I unconsciously wrapped one of my arms around her waist. She looked up at me, blushing, then looked back down. It was cute how she always seemed to have this personality. It was adorable to see her like this.

"Do you like anyone in the mansion?" I asked her suddenly without thinking. She shrugged.

"I don't know if I like him or not." She replied. It stung me a little, but I don't know why. We continued to walk. I felt a raindrop on my head.

"Why?" I asked again, walking a little faster. We turned on a corner, then turned left, then continued to walk until we found a small gazebo. We sat down. "How come you don't know?"

"I guess it's because I don't have the courage to." She replied, looking at the dark sky.

I looked up as well. "Tell me about him." I said, shifting in my seat.

"Well…" Luna hesitated. "He's kind. He has a funny personality. He pisses me off sometimes too." She giggled. Damn it, she was cute. "Yet… He never seems to stop teasing me." I nodded. It sounded like me but hell, I know it's not. Who knows how many male servants there are in the mansion?

She looked at me. "How about you? Do you like anyone?" She asked, playing with her fingers. I shrugged.

"I don't know. She's a cute girl." She nodded. "You know… I might have dragged you to the labyrinth to try and seduce you to love me." He chuckled.

"Theoretically?" She asked, a smile on her face. I nodded. Theoretically indeed.

We stood up and left the gazebo a while after, heading back to the mansion. She thanked me and gave me back my shirt, blushing as she did. She left and told me she would meet me at the end of my brawl.

And then I realized- I did love her.


End file.
